It is known that trans-1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (for which the abbreviation is 1233zd(E)) is a compound usable as low-global-warming-potential (GWP), next-generation polyurethane foaming agents, working fluids, coolants etc.
In general, 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (abbreviated as 1233zd) is produced by fluorination of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (abbreviated as 240fa) or 1,1,3,3-tetrachloro-2-propene (abbreviated as 1230za) with hydrogen fluoride in the presence of a fluorination catalyst. The fluorination is carried out in a gas-phase or liquid-phase reaction system. The liquid-phase fluorination reaction is generally performed under pressurized conditions.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) by reacting 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (240fa) with hydrogen fluoride in a gas phase in the presence of a solid fluorination catalyst. Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) by reacting 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (240fa) with hydrogen fluoride in the absence of a catalyst. Patent Document 3 discloses a method for producing 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) by reacting 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (240fa) in a liquid phase in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst or a mixture thereof within a reaction vessel at a temperature lower than 150° C., continuously extracting hydrogen chloride and 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropepene (1233zd) generated in the reaction vessel, and then, isolating 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropepene (1233zd).